


fine.

by nothibernia



Category: South Park
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:33:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothibernia/pseuds/nothibernia
Summary: a lot less angsty than it sounds.(kyle is sad, and stan is there.)





	fine.

Kyle was in his room, on his bed, crying, for what felt like hours now.

Now, Kyle usually skips sadness and goes straight to anger. It's not like it's on purpose, it's just... easier. You don't have to deal with the thoughts and doubts, that maybe the one who made you feel that way is right. That person for Kyle is, of course, Cartman. 

They had been arguing at school (unsurprisingly), and nothing was different. It never is, and nobody pays it much mind anymore until they start getting physical. (Cartman still has a black eye from last time.) Kyle hadn't been sleeping well for the past few days - he'd started getting nightmares recently, and was sort of at a loss for what to do. Cartman had gone too far, and next thing you know, Kyle's grabbed his stuff and halfway to his house.

He felt like an idiot for backing down, but it was probably for the best. He just wished he wasn't in an empty house that was all too quiet.

_[Knock knock]_

Kyle heard a soft knocking on his door, and cleared his throat. "Go away." He internally cringed when his voice cracked, but it didn't matter. The door opened anyway, and Kyle sighed with relief when he saw who it was.

Stan. He usually climbed through the window, but he must have thought it would be better if he actually came in through a door this time. Good decision.

"Shit, are you okay?" As Stan entered the room, he looked worried. _Really_   worried. Kyle hadn't been expecting that, honestly. Mild concern, yes, but Stan looked far past that point. Kyle softly smiled, it was nice to know the other cared for him that much.

Seeing him smile seemed to relax Stan slightly. He walked over and sat on the bed next to Kyle, wrapping an arm around his still shaking shoulders. "Do you want to talk...?" His voice trailed off when Kyle shook his head. He was already tired enough as it was.

Stan shifted to lie down, talking Kyle with him. He'd talk when he was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> ✧・ﾟ:* more style for your soul *:・ﾟ✧  
> this is probably ooc, since kyle could honestly kick my ass in about 0.3180801287230 seconds  
> see Season 7 Episode 8 for proof


End file.
